D Gray band
by heritonz
Summary: The pathway to fame and fortune.Allen , Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were all in a music band which is a massive phenomenon in the music industry. Betrayal,friendship ,money , alchohol and drugs, they face it all


**Note : This is my first fanfiction on the Man characters**

**Disclamer : I don't own Man. They are propertes of Katsura Hoshino. However, I do own the ideas and the plot of this fanfiction….**

_**This is based on a true story**_

_**12 September 2009,MTV Music Awards, Universal Studios ,California**_

_**E News Entertaiment**_

"_**Breaking news, As you all know we have a big phenomenon in our music industry of our time. End of Micheal Jackson ,Madonna or the Beatles, now we have our biggest music sensation which is the Band. Formed at the fall of 2008 ,they have been nominated and winning all 5 awards in the Grammys which is earlier this year, for Best Newcomer, Best Song ,Best rock Band , Best Cover Album and not only that 'Singer of the year " . This year, they have been nominated for 11 awards in the MTVMusic Awards, which will include "Music Video OF the YEAR", facing against Beyonce. Now let me introduce the members of the band, which are Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee Lee."**_

_**The camera then faces towards them**_

"_**Nice suit Allen", the news reporter exclaimed .**_

"_**Thanks" replied Allen Walker with a bright smile. "It is Armani".**_

_**Allen Walker who is the lead vocalist of Band is also one of the founders of this band alongside Yuu Kanda and Komui Lee ,who are both playing the part as the guitarist and manager of the band. They both met the other members , Lavi and Lenalee in a pub when they are both performing for the party-hard folks, which turned out to be bad as Komui have met an accident. Today, they hold as drummist and keyboardist.**_

"_**So who's performance are you looking forward to?"the news reporter asked.**_

"_**Pink, Green Day and Lady GaGa," Allen replied ,"But 98% Lady GaGa. I would have to admit that she has a great showmanship."**_

"_**Haha,"the newsreporter giggled "Well best on luck to al of you".**_

**12 November 2009,Warner Bros. Recording Studio**

**The band members were busy practicing and recording for their latest album "Innocent" .Since Allen is also the songwriter and coordinator of the band, he would also have to ensure that not only the song matches with the tune that he thought, but to go perfectly well.**

**Suddenly he heard a loud sound on his headphone which is as seems makes him goes deaf.**

"**Excuse me Jerry " Allen signaled the recording editor"Can you please reduce the base volume. Its making me deaf"**

**Instead he turned the base volume high. Maybe he felt so groggy and numb after a trip to the pub yesterday.**

**Allen smacked his forehead. He decided to call Komui.**

"**Komui , are you here,"Allen asked desperately " Its me Allen. Can you please call Mr Reever Wenham to come here. Thanks".**

**All the band members were silent as a log and at the same time ,anxious about what is going to happen.**

**Reever Wenham, the supervisor recording editor, gained his pathway to fame by recording likes like pop singer Madonna and the late Latino singer , Selena , is the one who approached Allen first after hearing his musical talent. This time he is waking up this drunk person , who is still not awake from his other world.**

"**Wake up ,JERRY!" Reever pushed him aside and smacking his still there is no positive response'.**

**He went to the recording the mineral bottle Kanda was drinking " HEY!"Kanda fumed and poured it on Jerry. "What happened' Jerry answered groggily.**

" **JERRY!If you want to do your job properly than you should stop the habit of wasting your money on alcohol and WOMANS! It is not only doing harm to YOU BUT ALSO YOUR CAREER!ALSO IF YOU DON"T STOP, YOU WOULD HAVE TO LEAVE!"**

**Jerry left the room , feeling embarrassed and shamed . "I"LL PROVE YOU!"he shouted madly.**

**Kanda also tried to pick a fight with Reever, which is for snatching his bottle away.**

"**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" Kanda demanded angrily. "If you want to take other people's bottle away DON"T TAKE MINE!" Then he punched Reever on his face.**

**The rest of them are also trying to stop the fight. **

**Allen have to stop the a leader he have to protect his band members from getting hurt, because it reflect badly of them.**

"**STOP!" Allen grabbed Kanda's fist. Kanda then pushed Allen down to the ground.**

"**Fuck YOU!" Kanda yelled. "AND FUCK ALL OF YOU INCLUDING YOU BEANSPROUT! NOW I WONDERED WHY MUST A HOOLIGAN LIKE YOU CAN MANAGE THE BAND!I THINK I WANT TO QUIT"**

**Then he kicked the door and went out of the room.**

"**Allen ," Lenalee and Lavi volunteered to carry him, "Are you ok!"**

"**I'm ok,' Allen smiled " Its just that I'm worried of our band progress".**

"**Don't worry Allen"Lenalee smiled.**

"**Besides you also have Kanda,we'll still be strong", confronted Lavi.**

"**Thanks",Allen replied. **

**Now they make a circle among themselves.**

"**No MATTER WHAT , WE"LL STILL WORK AS A TEAM!" Lavi chanted, putting his hand to the front.**

"**Same ,that's what friends are for" Lenalee replied ,putting her hand to the front.**

"**Thanks, Thanks a lot" Allen put his hand on the top.**

**Then Kanda returned , "Now you are back" Lavi told "After this terrible fight happening". "Are you going to join this band or not."**

**Yet Kanda did'nt want to put his hand among his group.**

"**Come on Kanda," Allen asked "Are you deciding that you are still staying ijn this group or to leave, If yes, then it is you who will lose, not us"**

**Finally, Kanda put his hand among the circle.**

"** BAND TO ETERNITY!" all of them chanted, until the whole studio can only be filled with this voice. "We'll do this no matter what happened!"**

**And there's where their adventure begin**


End file.
